Little Secrets
by DariaSymone
Summary: Bella Swan enjoys being the invisible outcast, but when she discovers the popular Edward Cullen's secret that all changes. sorry if the summary suck; still give it a chance. All human&cannon couples; OOC. There will be lemons later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm Kinda new to this whole thing, so please be patient with me. I'm still learning. If you have any question or constructive feel free to PM me. Don't think there is anything else to say. Hope you enjoy**

**Ohh yea, Twilight is the brainchild of the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

RIINNNGG! Finally, I thought that stupid bell would never ring. Now I get thirty minutes to pretend to eat what this school calls food. Great. As we all pour out of 5th hour trigonometry, I shove and push my way through the stampede, usually lead by the football team, to get to the cafeteria.

After I find my usual table I sit down and wait for Angela, the only reason I stay sane in this place, to walk through the doors, and F- my life, Jessica Stanley is following her over here, probably telling her about mess that no one cares about. Don't get me wrong I don't completely dislike her she is just so annoying sometimes. As the make their way across the dingy room I attempt to busy myself with something and eventually end up drifting off in a day dream.

"Bella, BELLA…." Angela screams. "Snap out of it, you're starting to freak me out, staring into space like that."

"Sorry. Is she finally gone?" I mummer "yea she left after you started to creep her out too" she replied. "Good." I muttered under my breath.

After about 15 minutes of mindless conversation I got extremely thirsty. "I'm going to get a drink" I stated

As got up and made my way to the crowded line I heard a booming laugh of no other than Emmett Swan, varsity linebacker, honor roll, and one Forks High school's most popular. He is what every boy wants to be, but what else would you expect out of the police chief's son; and I had the honor of being his little sister. Yeah right, like I really gave two fat rats ass how perfect he was. He was still a major pain in my rear.

"Ooh Marie" I heard shouted at me

I turned to see my brother, surrounded by his usual crowd, the rest of the football team and the cheerleaders. "Why must you call me that?" I answered my voice full of annoyance.

"Cause it's your name" he replied

All I could do was roll my eyes at his stupid logic. "What do you want?" I supplied to move this conversation along.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to bother you" I automatically shot him a death glare and stormed away frustrated. Don't get me wrong I love my big brother when he isn't acting like a complete tool to fit in with his so called friends.

Once I finished dealing with immature siblings and long lunch lines I make it back to my seat with my fruit punch. "What did he want?" Angie asks

"Nothing, but being stupid" I replied "Is he always a jerk" I nodded my head and continued to sip on my drink. "At least he's not the worst." She said. I mumbled my agreement. She was right. Emmett was not the worse, but he makes the top 5. Speaking of the terrible people at my school, that reminds me 6th hour Biology with Edward Cullen, I have serious issues with that boy. He truly was the worst that Forks High had to offer. This is not going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got lots of follows my first chapter. I was so excited. I'm happy that you guys liked the story so far, and trust there is more to come. **

**I don't own Twilight, unfortunately**

**EM POV**

"Rosie, babe come on. I was just having a little fun." I said.

"Yea, Em your always playing around," she said seriously "she is your little sister, you don't have to be a complete jackass to her." She replied, her face in full pout mode. Why was this woman my number one weakness? Rose was the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on. She had the body of a goddess and the face of an angel. Rose and I have dated since junior high, and when I grow a decent pair I swear I'm going to make her my wife. After all she is the only one willing to put up with my crap on a daily basis. I sighed realizing that I was not going to win this argument easily, so I surrendered.

"Fine, I'm sorry" I started. "I'm NOT the one you should be apologizing too" she interrupted. With that I heard little snicker from across the table. My eyes left the face of the beautiful angel sitting next to me, so could glare at the two assholes I call friends; Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. We have been best friends since elementary school, and they were even jerks back then.

When I turned my head back Rose was still had her lips stuck out in a dangerous pout, man this girl was stubborn. "Okay. I'll go apologize to her." I gave in and sat back in my chair.

"Now, you big oaf!" Alice demanded from her seat in Jasper lap. Alice was 4'9, a whopping 100 lbs., with short dark spikey hair and sharp facial features. She looked more like a pixie out of a fairytale book, then a high school junior. She has been a pain in my ass since the first day of kindergarten, but she was Rose's best friend, so I was stuck with her.

As I made my way across the lunchroom to my little sisters table, I heard the shuffle of feet behind me. I turned to see Jasper coming up on my left and Edward on my right.

"What do you two morons want?" I asked annoyed.

" Well, once you left the girl started to plan this weekend's shopping trip" Jasper, Rose's twin brother, answered "So we figured we'd help you with your apology" Edward added.

"I call bullshit Eddie boy, you hate my sister. So what do you really have in mind?"

"First off don't call me that and second I have no idea what you are talking about." He said trying to sound as innocent as possible. I looked to Jasper for a clue, but he just shrugged.

This is going to be funny.

**So there it is. Chapter 2 is done. Hope you enjoyed it and my first attempt at a cliffy. **

**Oh by the way I like reviews so please leave them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

E POV

For a second there I thought that moron caught me. He was right I do hate is brat of a sister, almost as much as I hate mine. I don't know why but this girl dives me insane. She thinks she knows it all because she got move up a grade with Rose, Alice, Jazz, Em, and me , but she doesn't. To make matters worse she has to be my lab partner for next hour biology.

"Hey Eddie" a nasal voice brought me up out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Lauren, my on and off again girlfriend, standing in front of me

"Please, don't call me that Lauren" I seethed.

"Ohh don't be like that" she said with her lips in a pout, trying her best to look sexy, but it wasn't working. "What do you want, I'm kind of busy?" I stated

"Well, we went out on Saturday and you never called me back." was she serious. I had to stop this right now. I looked to jazz and Em for help but those idiots just sat there cracking up. Ugh! I mean for god sakes the only reason I kept this girl around was because she gave great blowjobs.

"Listen, me and you… I really don't see us being a permanent thing," I told her. She was purposely avoiding my eyes "but you are a lot of fun, maybe we can get together another time" Her face lit back up. She believed me. Girls can be so dumb.

"Okay, how about Friday, at your after game party." Yea, if I don't find something better to fuck. "Sure." With that she walked back to her table

"Dude, you have that girl so sprung" Emmett howled and Jazz, being whipped by my sister, just shook his head.

Not my fault her and her friends all want me" what? They did, but I'm Edward freaking Cullen, any girl that didn't what me was either straight dumb or a lesbian and I've even turned a few of them of out.

After all the, we finally made it to _her_ table.

She seemed deep in conversation with that Angela chick, which by the way looked like a decent fuck. I mean she her face wasn't ugly; she had an all right body, and maybe even had a decent rack under the big shirts she wore. Perhaps her mouth…STOP! I really need to learn to control my thoughts sometimes.

"Are you just going to stare or say something," she barked "because you're starting to look as dumb as you are." She finished proudly.

I let my signature smirk cross my face. "Don't be mad because no one wants to stare at you, Swan." I retorted. Her comeback was a deadly glare that was supposed to scare me. Give me a break. This girl was about 5'5 and 110 pounds; I could bench press three of her.

"What do you want?" Emmett finally spoke up "Rose wanted me to come over and apologize for being a jerk earlier." He gave her his best "I'm sorry face" and she forgave him on the spot. That put a big smile on his face.

"Now, I think somebody else has an apology that they would like to give you." All eyes turned on me expectantly.

There kidding right. "If you think I'm apologizing to that, you've lost your damn mind."

I turned to walk away, but Mr. Moral Jasper was right there to stop me. Ugh!

"Fine, fine. Isabella I'm so sorry for what I said." The words about chocked me as they came out.

She sat there with a smug across her face. "Bella, don't you have something to back to him?" Em hinted. She stood out of her seat; walked over to me and began.

"Yes… Edward I'm sorry that." She started "RIINNNNNG!" she shot off without another word. Dammit! The only time I was actually going to get an apology out of her and that bell had to go off

Jazz and Emmett busted out laughing that was not funny. I turned to storm off, but then my foot hit something. I looked down at the one way I was going to get my apology. Her backpack.

B POV

I can't believe that I almost had to apologize to that low life. God for that stupid bell. I guess since I left the cafeteria early I can take my time to Mr. Banner's class. I walked through the classroom door with a strange empty feeling. When I made it to my seat, that I had to share with _him_, I did a full check. Truck keys. _check._ House key. _check_. Mp3 player and headphones. _check_. Cell phone. Not here. After a brief minor heart attack I remembered put in my backpack. I bent down to grab it, and there was nothing. I searched all round my desk then it hit me; I don't have it.

I must have left it in my rush to get away _him._ I feel like an idiot. People are just starting to make their way to class, so I ask Mr. Banner to go back and look. He agrees after warning me to hurry. I race through the crowd, trying hard not fall on my face, and start my search. Nothing, I found absolutely nothing. I decide to make way back to class, with my mind reeling on where my backpack could be.

I find my way to my seat just as Mr. Banner starts to explain the lab for today, and of course, we need our notes to complete the assignment. I walk up front and explain to him about my situation, and he lets me off easy

"Mr. Cullen, you don't mind sharing your notes with Ms. Swan, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind Mr. Banner" he said sweetly. Ugh! He disgust me.

**A/N: So there is chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please leave reviews. I would love to hear what guys are thinking about the story. **

**Oh yea, This is late but …. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's chapter 4 . I hope everyone enjoys. The follows and favorites I've been getting are amazing, but there aren't very many reviews. I want to know how you feel about the story so far. I would really appreciate your criticisms, so that I could improve, and comments.**

**Twilight belongs to SM…..**

E POV

This thing is heavy. I wonder what she has in this thing. Well, maybe I could…._NO; I'm not going through her stuff._ What the fuck is wrong with me?

I continued to walk to biology and the thought just kept going through my mind. Ugh, I couldn't take it anymore; something about it being_ her_ backpack was just so tempting. I don't know why. I finally gave into my desire and opened it.

Notebook, Pencils, Binder, gym clothes, phone charger. Nothing, there was nothing of use to me in this bag, even though her gym spandex and sports bra was kind of interesting.

"Eddie," Who the hell is calling me that? "Wait up" Jessica Stanley called, trying to catch up to me.

"Yes, Jessica"

"I heard a rumor that you were having a party after the game Friday" who the hell told you "I was wondering what I would have to do to be invited" she said while rubbing her hand up against my crotch.

Is she serious? She isn't even a decent fuck! At least her I could get a blowjob from Lauren every once in a while, but her no. I do have some kind of standard.

Then I saw Bella. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and that dazed look in her big chocolate brown eyes, her long legs making a frantic pace towards the cafeteria, and her silky mahogany hair flowing behind her. _She is gorgeous_. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? This is Bella Swan I'm thinking about. That girl is more irritating than all of these other girls that beg for me. But I still felt myself harden at the thought of her.

_Shit! _I need my pills. I looked down at my watch; I had 2 minutes to get to class.

"Look, Jessica you and your friends can come just don't touch me, ever again." I seethed as I clutched her wrist to make her release my very swollen cock.

"Aw, don't be like that, you know you like it." She wishes.

I raced to class and popped two of the little white pills in my mouth before anyone saw.

"Bzzzzz,zzzzzzz!" the hell is that. I looked all around till I found the source. It was coming from Bella's backpack. I reached in and got in out. That's why she is freaking out; she doesn't give a damn about this backpack she wants her phone. A sly grin crept on my face.

The new text message notification peaked my interest. _Don't do it. _Ugh! After seventeen years my conscious finally decides to work. I went through the backpack already, so look anyway; I was just too easy figure out her pattern from her fingerprints on the screen. The messaging window popped up immediately. The text was from that Angela chick.

_**What was with you and Edward at lunch?**_**-A**

Nothing interesting. I went through her music and her pictures, still nothing. How was I suppose to get back at her if she had no dirt I could use, though that picture of her in a mini skirt was pretty nice.

I did one last thing before putting the phone back in its place just as the tardy bell rung.

Mr. Banner had started class by taking attendance then continued on with class. He was beginning to explain the lab when she walked in, her face still held the same dazed look as before. I silently laughed as Mr. Banner finished his explanation.

Mr. Cullen, you don't mind sharing your notes with Ms. Swan, do you?"

I agreed to let her use them, with a fake smile plastering my face. She slowly made her way to our lab table. The whole way Mike Newton's eyes following her. He tries so hard to be like me, but he needs to face it he can't match me in the class room, the field, or in the bedroom department.

"Let's just get this over with" she muttered

"Okay, what's your panties in a twist?" I asked, trying hard to keep from laughing.

She told me everything that happened from the time she skipped out on my apology to now. She finished with a big sigh and I couldn't help myself, I let out a little snicker.

"Of course, you find this amusing, Cullen" she continued to scribble on the worksheet.

"Well, maybe if you had apologized instead of running out you would have remembered your back," I heard her mumble something under her breath. "And maybe for a small fee I could help you out with your little predicament." I whispered in her ear, as I moved the long curtain of brown hair that blocked her face from my view.

Her face rose out of the microscope in shock.

"You know where my back pack is. "I nodded "tell me then." She demanded.

"Oh, no we have to discus my payment first, then if I feel you've earned it I will tell you"

Her face was a mixture of anxiousness and annoyance.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I believe that I never got my full apology Ms. Swan"

"You can me serious" I nodded

"But you don't have to" I shrugged "and I just keep my information to myself."

"Fine, fine Edward I'm sorry" _that's it! That's all she had to say._

"You're going to have to do much better than that if want your bag back." At this point she was furious.

"Edward, I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said to you" she muttered coldly.

"See that wasn't hard was it" I started

"TIME TO CLEAN UP YOUR LABS EVERYONE"

"Listen, Cullen I'm going to go put this stuff up and when I get back you better be ready to tell me what you know." With that she walked away.

I looked down at my watch; we still had four minutes of free time till the bell rung. I glanced over to see her chatting with Mike. Why does this kid want everything I have? Oh yea, I don't technically have Bella, nor do I want her. She has a way of getting under your skin and driving you insane, and her mouth is so freaking annoying. If she was mine I would put that mouth of hers to good use. I instantly got the mental picture of Bella with her full, pink lips wrapped around my cock_. STOP!_ These thoughts of mine are going to get me declared insane and committed.

Playing this game with her was starting to bore me. I decided to put her backpack on her side of the lab table and wait for her reaction.

After getting rid of Mike she came back to the table. The look on her face was priceless. After a few moments of piecing the puzzle together she finally spoke.

"You asshole, you had it the whole time!"She was fuming. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I laughed myself to tears. I think she was on the verge of killing me when the bell rung.

B POV

That asshole had it the whole time! All because I didn't give him a stupid apology. Who does he think he is! Does He think because he has money and can catch a ball everyone has to bow down to him. Well, I refuse.

The whole to 7th hour gym I was pissed. At least this was that last class of the day, and then I could go home and sleep this horrible day away.

"Bella, Bella" I saw Alice, Edwards sister, and Rosalie, my brother's girlfriend, walking toward me "you look upset, what's wrong?" Alice asked her voice full of concern.

"Nothing, I'm just ready to go home." I tried to lie. I knew they didn't believe me, because I'm a terrible liar. But they went along with it.

"Well, anyway were picking you up around four o'clock to go shopping for the after game party tomorrow " she stated.

"No, Alice, I'm sorry but no "Then she gave the puppy dog eyes. Ugh, Alice and Rosalie have been my friends since junior high, even though we never talked at school they were like my sisters. I couldn't take it anymore she still knows how to get me with that face.

"Fine, but don't expect me to have fun" I huffed and walked away frustrated.

Just great. Not only did I have to put up with Edward Cullen's crap today, I also have to go shopping. The Perfect ending to the day from hell.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot to hear what you think. Not asking for a certain number, just want to know what ya'll are thinking of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know it's been awhile since the last update and I'm real sorry for the delay. As much as I love the fictional world I write, I still have to deal with my real world sometimes, and it sucks. I'll try my best to get the chapters out much quicker from now on. Any way here is chapter 5 And I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

B POV

"Alice, I want to go home!" hoping that asking for the 11th time would make her give in, but I guess that's not going to happen. We had practically bought the whole mall. I don't even know what else there is to buy. She insisted we look all over for the perfect outfits for Friday. By the third store she was convinced that I needed a brand new wardrobe.

"Bella, you act like I'm killing you"

"Well, you haven't let me sit down, eat, or go pee. I define that as killing me."I retorted. She scoffed and Rose let a small laugh.

"The sooner you cut out the dramatics; the sooner we'll be done." Haven't I heard that before?

"Fine, but can we at least make a short trip to the to the food court, please?" I begged, looking to Rose for help.

"Aww, come on little pixie, have a heart. The least we could is feed the poor girl" Rose said gesturing to the pitiful face I was making.

"Okay, we can take a break only because, I'm in a good mood." she stated as we found a table and sat down.

"And might I ask why you are in such a chipper mode today little one?" I asked. A huge smile crept across her face just as Rose let out a loud audible gasp and then was frozen with shock

"Alice, you didn't" she slowly nodded her head "I can't believe you, and Jasper" I was at a complete loss for words. Thankfully Rose found some.

"I want details now!" Rose exclaimed

Alice started telling of how romantic it was and Jasper had planned the whole evening. Apparently he set out candles and rose petals were spread all thought the house. It all sounded so beautiful, I guess that every girl pictures when they think of their first time. Then of course, Rose brought me back to reality when she started talking about her and Emmett's love life. EWWW.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her and my brother, they really deserve each other. But that is still my brother, and me hearing about him and my best friend going at it is just gross.

"Uhm, I think I'm going to get a pretzel." I got up and walked off to the pretzel stand. I got in the unreasonably long line and drifted off to Bella land, my favorite place to be. I started to picture what it would be like for me. For some reason I always saw myself being carried to this big black wrought iron bed with soft silk sheets. The smell of scented candles and music filling the air. A pair of green eyes that never left mine and strong hands-

"Next, ma'am, you're next"

"Sorry, a cinnamon pretzel" reminder to self: don't drift off into Bella land while in public. I paid for my stuff and headed back to the table, hoping Rose and Alice had a change in conversation. They were talking about the football party this weekend. Much better.

"OOOH cinnamon pretzel!" Alice screamed her eyes wide "Gimme , Gimmie"

"No" I stated

"Please Bella, just a small piece" she begged with her bottom lip out in a pout. Even though it was cute I stayed firm in my decision. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with sharing the pretzel, it just that Alice can be scary when she has too much sugar.

"Alice you know you can't have too much sugar, or else you will lose it. I'm not getting you all hyped up the releasing you on poor Esme and Carlisle for the night. Plus you already had a strawberry milkshake"

Please Bella, they're not even home tonight. It's just me and Edward. I promise to be good." She kept on bargaining and, I just ignored her for awhile till something clicked. She just said no Carlisle or Esme. That means Edward would be left alone to deal with a little pixie on a sugar rush all by himself. The perfect opportunity to get him back for taking my backpack today. And I know the little perv went through it, because my sports bra for gym was on top. I'm going to give a new meaning to the saying 'revenge is sweet'.

"Here, you can have the rest" I said trying to act annoyed. She viciously snatched the pretzel and went to work on it.

"Hey I heard there is a new chocolate Shoppe that just opened up right next door to the candy store downstairs….." I mentioned and Alice's eyes grew the wide.

"Can we go, please? I'll love you for an eternity. Just for like five minutes. I promise to be good, please Bella" she pleaded with a mouth full of half chewed pretzel.

I acted like I was debating the choice for a few moments then I finally gave in. "Okay,only-"

"Thanks so much" the next thing I knew me and Rose were running after the little pixie as she darted through the crowd.

Although It cost me like fifty-dollars worth of sweets and forty-five extra minutes in the mall, I finally got her on the perfect sugar rush, and I was even going to top off my victory with a little _Starbucks. A_s we walked over to the kiosk Rose pulled me aside.

"I know what you are doing, and might I say this is a new low for you."

"Rose, I have no clue what you're talking ….."

"Save it Bella, you're a terrible liar." I shrugged and started to walk away, but she grabbed my shoulder again.

"Okay, I get making Edward suffer, but you do know she is going to feel terrible in the morning, right."

"Ooh I know, and she will remember it the next time she forces me to spend the whole day here without even a restroom break. I thought bladder was going to burst" she broke out in laughter

We walked over just in time to here Alice order a Grande Double-Chocolate Chip Frappuccino with three shots of Carmel. Oh yea revenge really is sweet.

EPOV

**-In the football locker room after practice.-**

Finally practice is over. I didn't think I could take another minute of Mike trying to get coach to put him. Like he could ever be half as good as I am. When coach told the little fucker no, he threw a fit and walked off the field.

I started to walk to my car then I heard Em and Jasper trying to catch up to me. "Hey, Edward you mind giving us a ride since we caught a ride to school with Rose and Alice kidnapped her so they could shop."

"Course not," I shrugged. "Hop in."

"Thanks man."

On the way home we chatted about normal stuff and we decided to pick up some pizza and just chill at my house till Alice decided she had bought enough crap.

When I pulled in to driveway I that ancient red pick-up truck, what was _she_ doing at my house?

"Em, why is your sister here." He thought about for a while before answered.

"That little pixie of Jaspers probably kidnapped her too." He replied with a shrug. Jasper just let out a little snicker from the back seat.

"Dude , you really need to learn to control that munchkin" I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyed.

Sorry Edward, she didn't come with an instruction manual," he quipped "Anyways she your sister dude."

He was right. I've been stuck with her since birth; there is no hope for controlling that little monster. We made it inside and I found a note from mom and dad.

_Dear Edward and Alice, _

_Your Dad and I are going to be in downtown Seattle for the remainder of the week. I'm still working on decorating the new skyscraper down here and your father has some conference at the hospital to attend. The fridge is stocked, laundry is done, and there is emergency money in the Inn table. Be safe. We love you both. Talk to you soon darlings._

_Mom and Dad_

Typical stuff really. They do this like once a month; I don't know why they even bother leaving a letter now.

Jasper, Em and I just crashed on the couch with our dinner and talked about practice, this week's game, and then plans for the after party. About 10 minutes into the crappy action move we found on TV, we all started to drift off. The last thing I remember was blood that you could tell was water and dye, spewing out of the main character.

The next thing I felt was seemed like some bouncing on my chest.

"What th- Alice!" I said groggy from just waking up. "What the fuck is wrong with you"

"Nothing big brother, nothing at all. I feel fine! I feel great!"

I couldn't take it any more. I picked her up and sat her back down on the couch try to restrain her. By this time Jazz was awake and trying to calm her down, and Emmet just stayed away with a look of pure fear in his eyes. He was the smart one.

"Are you some type of drug?"

She froze and looked at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Then her hand connected with my cheek. It stung like hell.

"Edward Anthony, how dare you suggest that I used drugs." She scolded then continued to bounce up and down. Jasper was using as much force as he could without hurting her, but it was worthless. When she broke free she made her way around the house jumping off the furniture and throwing thing around the room like a maniac. She was like an unstoppable twister, there was no hope. I couldn't take it anymore, after five minutes o Jazz and me trying to catch her, Emmett bald up in the corner trying to avoid her , and her destroying the house I decided to call 911 so they could pump this crap out her system or have her locked in a padded cell. At this point I didn't care.

I made my way over to the phone Just in to catch two figures snickering in the shadows. They came into view and it was none other than Bella and Rose. Of course, I should l have know they would have something to with this. They were bent over clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. Even Rose was had tears coming from her eyes.

"Why the fuck are you two laughing, this isn't funny." They froze and exchanged glances then burst out in a whole new fit of laughter. Ugh! I don't have time to deal with this right now. I went back to living room and I found chaos. Now Alice was running up and down the three flights of stairs in the house, jasper was trying to contain her, and what was left of Emmet was still in the corner curled up in the fetal position. I didn't know what else to do so I figured if I let her sleep of her high we could handle everything else before mom and dad come up.

I watched as my baby sister ran all through the house , while bouncing off all the walls.

It was now 10 pm and it seemed to be no hope of her high wearing off. After Rose convinced Emmett it was safe to come out we all gathered and watched the show.

It had been the same thing for about thirty minutes till Ali stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shouted.

"I have the best Idea." WHAT COULD IT BE NOW! "We should have a game night!" everybody froze in fear.

We all knew that there was probably one thing worse than seeing Alice like this and it was seeing Alice playing any time of game.

She jetted up the stairs and as soon as she was out of view. Everyone started to scatter for their stuff and run for the door while they mumbled their excuses of why they can't stay.

There was no way in hell they we going to leave me to deal with this little monster by myself. I tried my hardest to block them from the door. But who was I kidding, how the hell was I suppose to stop a big dude like Emmett. Bella jumped over the couch, grabbed her bag, and slipped through my reach. Rose ran though the kitchen snuck behind me and out the door. And Jasper poor, poor Jasper took too long to find his and was too late. When he found his bags you could already hear the sound of the rubber hitting the road. We both knew we were trapped in hell for the night.

Alice came back down stairs and had a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Where did everyone else go" me and Jasper looked at each other and then pointed to the door.

"Ooh well looks like its more fun for us." She shrugged and set up the first game. It was going to be a long night.

After several rounds of cards, 2 games of _LIFE_, and the world's longest game of _MONOPLY_ it was 2 am and I was exhausted. I was at wits end and about to lock her in closet. Jasper took her up stairs and tried to get of some of her energy but from the sounds coming from her room that was doing no good.

I looked at the clock and decided to lie on the couch because it was no way I was sleeping on the same floor as them. I stayed there looking at the ceiling until I drifted off.

_I am in a hallway at school. The only thing I see is a light coming from the only door on the hallway. I walked inside and first thing that catches my attention is HER. She is always here but I have no clue how she is. This mysterious girl has the body of a goddess. She is sitting on the edge a lab table wearing a short pleated skirt and a white button down that's not completely button at the top so I can see the top her black lace bra and I swear my dick just twitched in my pants. When she crosses her long legs her skirt rides up to reveal she is wearing the matching panties._

_She moves her finger to tell me to come closer and I do. She uncrosses her legs for me to position myself right between them. I move her long flowing hair to see those brown orbs of hers. She touches my cheek and I swear it feels like heaven. I think I almost jizzed on myself. I work my hands down her body,while she was placing soft kisses on my neck, god this girl has curves for days. I make my way up her thighs to her core and she is so fucking wet. As I stoker her through the sheer lace she moans my name, and that's enough to push me over the edge. I have to be inside of her. _

"Edward , Edward wake up man." What could it possibly be now? I open my eyes and see Jasper still trying to shake me awake.

"Why the fuck are waking me up," I was completely awake now "shouldn't you be up stairs"

"Yea, man I came down here for a glass of water, and you started moaning on the couch" Shit. I was moaning in my sleep.

"And dude the only reason I'm telling you this is because your my best friend and nothing more," what the hell is talking about "but think you need to take your pills." He said with the most awkward look on his face. I look down and see little Edward at full attention. SHIT.

I jumped of the couch so embarrassed. Jasper just laughed and went back upstairs. I got the bottle out of the kitchen cabinet, popped two of them, and waited for the meds to do their job. I walked around for a minute till I stepped on something that made a crunch noise. I looked down and saw a bunch of folded up papers right were Bella's bag had been sitting. I unfolded them a saw that they were a bunch of folded up receipts. _Baskin Robins, the Chocolate Shoppe, Candy World, Cake Guys Paciugo, and Starbucks._

It didn't take me long to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She knew the effect sugar had on Alice. SHE did this on purpose. This was her revenge on me, and I have to say she played her cards well. I think I like this new side of her.

I laid back down on the couch to catch some more sleep before school. Maybe I'd skip tomorrow since I didn't have practice and spend the day sleeping and plotting out my next move.

If it's a war she wants it's a war she will get.

**A/N: That's it for this time folks. Chapter 6 should be coming your way real soon. As for this chapter, I would love to hear what your lovely thoughts on it, so pretty please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, you don't want to hear my excuses for being a terrible author and person for going so long without an update. I Feel really terrible, but the truth is school comes before my stories. Now that things are calming down in RL I get back to my fictional ones on a regular basis. I'll try my hardest to stop the gaps between updates.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns!**

BPOV

_Beep, beep beep!_

I lay in my bed thinking of another day of hell, and made mental notes of all the crap I had to get done today and it took me forever to get to sleep because of the sounds coming for Emmett's room. I guess it won't get it done by lying in the bed.

I did my usual morning routine and put on my usual skinny jeans, plain t-shirt, and my black converse. I walked into the kitchen to find Rosalie cooking breakfast, and Em was doing his homework at the last minute, typical.

"Hey, Bella, how did you sleep?"

"Oooh, I slept so wonderful Rose. I just love falling asleep to the sound of my brother and my best friend fucking like dogs in heat, so relaxing." I replied with my voice dripping sarcasm.

She turned form the stove and gave me a fake 'Ha' while handing me my plate.

"Not my fault your brother is a hot piece of ass." She said.

EEWWW! Way to ruin my appetite Rose.

"That does not mean you should jump his bones every chance you get!"I retorted. I took my plate to the sink as me and Rose continued with the witty remarks.

After getting tired of hearing about his sex life, Emmett finally spoke up and begged for us to get in the car so we could leave. We busted out laughing at his pleas and walked out the door.

Trig was finally over, and my head could stop hurting. I waited behind till the mob of students rushing to the cafeteria was gone. I don't see why they were in such a hurry, that isn't even real food.

When I entered I was rushed by a frantic Angela, who looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack.

"Whoa there, calm down … breath… now tell me what's wrong."

She went speed talking for the next thirty seconds about how Ben Cheney wanted her to eat lunch at this table, and how I should come with her.

Hell No.

"Listen Angie, you don't need me."I said in the calmest tone possible. I don't need her passing out in the middle of lunch. "Ben totally likes you, so you have nothing to be worried about." I reassured.

She said her thanks, gave me a big hug, and walked away. Well, if me majoring in English doesn't work out, I could always go to psychology

After averting that crisis I got me an apple and a fruit punch, and went to sit with my brother. As I walked over to the table it felt like the eyes of the devil were on me. No, worse, it was Alice, and she looked pissed. Jasper, poor Jasper, look like he had been in a fight and lost. He had bags under his eyes, hickies the size of quarters covered his neck, and looked straight exhausted.

"Hey, who has everybody's day been?" I asked trying to ease the tension.

I got no answers, just looks. Looks of pity from Rose, a look of fear from Em, a blank look from Jazz, and a look of pure hate from Alice.

We ate in silence for a good five minutes, until my brother broke it; thank God.

"Is Edward at school, I haven't seen him all day."

"No he isn't here," Alice stated " He didn't get enough sleep last night ,after SOMEBODY got me all hyped up on sugar, and just ditched me in the middle of my psychotic episode" She said in one breath.

I'm so dead. Quick, think of something to say!

"It was Rose's fault to!" I said. Yea, I guess pointing the finger was the best I could come up with at the moment.

"Don't put me in this, I'm innocent." She replied with a straight face.

Damn!

"Bella"

"Okay, Alice, I admit it; I purposely got you hyped up on sugar." I breathed out. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Apologize."

"Fine."

I went around the table apologizing to Rose for pointing fingers, to Emmet for him being scared last night and to Jasper for leaving him to deal with the little creature that I unleashed.

When I finished I sat back and took a bite of my apple. Then Ali cleared her throat, and I gave her a confused look.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?"

She wants me to apologize to her. Hell No. after what she did to me, I don't think so.

"I'm not saying it to you because you deserved it. You didn't let me sit down, eat or pee. Do you know how I felt, I thought my bladder was going to explode." I exclaimed.

"I guess that's fair, but I still expect you to be over my house after school; I want to play Barbie Bella tonight.

I don't think so.

"I'm not..." I started my complaints but she cut me off with a very intense look, and I knew there was no use in fighting her on it. "Fine, but I won't enjoy it one bit."

I stood from the table, grabbed my trash and made my dramatic exit out of the cafeteria just as the bell rang. I walked furiously to Biology, and I had a feeling this is going to be the week from hell

**A/N: Simply review.**


End file.
